L'arrière-train du mari de la chèvre
by emimix3
Summary: Considérant le fait qu'il est désormais illégal de taguer les murs des bâtiments officiels, les Nations ont dû trouver d'autres murs à aller pourrir.
1. Chapter 1

Vous n'en rêviez pas. Rien à foutre, je l'ai fait quand même.

-Je conseille de lire Wall the FUUUUuUUUuck avant.

* * *

**Canada le Terrible  
**Je donne l'intégralité de mon argent, mon territoire, ma virginité et mon ours à quiconque aime ce statut**  
**Il y a mois – 0 personnes aiment ça – 0 commentaires

**Gilbird The Canard Vivant - Preußen der Awesome  
**AWESOME !**  
**Il y a trois heures via Facebook pour BlackBerry – Gilbird, USA et Preußen aiment ça – J'aime – 4 commentaires  
**-Türkiye Cumhuriyeti **Tuez ce piaf. Et pourquoi il a un BlackBerry d'ailleurs ?  
Il y a trois heures – 89 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Preußen der Awesome **Yeah, AWESOME GILBIRD!  
Il y a trois heures – 1 personne aime ça – J'aime  
**-Deutschland Bundesrepublik **Prusse. Arrête avec ton double compte.  
Il y a trois heures – 66 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Preußen der Awesome **quel double comte ?! gilbird est assé génial pour avoir son propre conte FB.  
Il y a trois heures – 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**Україна Ще Не Вмерла **Ah !e mda poitrifne n'arrêste pas de toucwsher le clafviccer quanccd je tacspe !  
Il y a trois heures – Preußen, France, Srbija et 56 personnes aiment ça – J'aime – 1 commentaire  
**-France der Don Juan **Pics or it didn't happened !  
Il y a trois heures – 32 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**Suomen Tasavalta, Preußen der Awesome**, **Česká Republika, Srbija the Niger of the Street, Crna Gora, France der Don Juan, Nederlanden Koninkrijk **et **Danmark Kongeriget **apparaissent dans l'album de **Danmark Kongeriget **« Tuons des chatons morts ».**  
**Il y a trois heures - USA, Preußen, France et 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime - 11 commentaires  
**-Suomen Tasavalta **Il s'est passé QUOI hier soir ?  
Il y a trois heures – 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Srbija the Niger of the Street **Oh le carnage.  
Il y a trois heures – 5 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Crna Gora **Je me disais bien aussi, en me réveillant, que j'avais perdu mes vêtements. République Tchèque, si tu aurais l'obligeance de me les rendre avant que je rentre au Monténégro ce soir, ça serait sympa.  
Il y a trois heures – 15 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Preußen der Awesome **t'a oublié de marqué Gilbird ! en attendant on avais bien abusé sur l'alcool  
Il y a trois heures – 6 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Nederlanden Koninkrijk **pas que sur l'alcool, j'avais 200 têtes dans ma poche. On a même fumé la pochette plastique.  
Il y a trois heures – 8 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sealand the Best Pays Ever **dites, pourquoi papa Finlande il a le nez tout rouge et qu'il est à moitié tout nu sur les photos et qu'il fume alors qu'à la maison il fume pas ? J'ai demandé à Åland mais elle sait pas non plus.  
Il y a deux heures - 45 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sesel Repiblik **tu vois, Sealand, parfois les grandes personnes ont envie de s'amuser, et pour ça il leur arrive de boire des boissons pas pour les enfants qui rendent le nez tout rouge et te détruisent le foie, qui leur donne très très chaud, et ils fument pour s'amuser aussi mais ça leur mange le cerveau  
Il y a deux heures – 13 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sealand the Best Pays Ever **En gros il était complètement déchiré quoi ?  
Il y a deux heures – 48 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Åland Sverige **Ca m'étonne vraiment pas de lui c'est pas à Papa Suède que ça arriverait.  
Il y a deux heures – 6 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Danmark Kongeriget **beh dis-donc, il clashent les neveu !  
Il y a deux heures – 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Åland Sverige **D'où on est tes neveux d'abord ? J't'aime pas toi.  
Il y a deux heures – 16 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**France der Don Juan **est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »  
Il y a 56 minutes – España, Magyar, USA et 25 personnes aiment ça – J'aime - 2 commentaires  
-**Preußen der Awesome **Nice Shot ! Je me demandai bien pourquoi tu t'était cassé du bar si tot hier soir.  
Il y a 55 minutes - 6 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Magyar** **Köztársaság **Héhé… Avec qui ?  
Il y a 55 minutes - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**USA da HERO **Yé sa c kool ‼‼11 ‼ ! Pl1 2 boneur ‼  
Il y a 55 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**France der Don Juan **est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».  
Il y a 54 minutes – USA, Российская, Deutschland et 89 personnes aiment ça – J'aime - 3 commentaires  
-**Preußen der Awesome **t'est un rapide toi  
Il y a 53 minutes – 2 personnes aiment ça - J'aime  
-**USA da HERO **tkt pa franse cé toute dé pute 2 tout fason  
Il y a 53 minutes – 145 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-España de la Tomate** besoin de réconfort ?  
Il y a 52 minutes – 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**France der Don Juan **est « célibataire » et « c'est compliqué ».  
Il y a 51 minutes – USA, Magyar, Suomen et 14 personnes aiment ça – J'aime – 1 commentaire  
**-Magyar Köztársaság **France, réponds en toute franchise : Il se passe quoi dans ton slip ?  
Il y a 51 minutes – 34 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**France der Don Juan **est fiancé à **England the Magical Unicorn.  
**Il y a 49 minutes – USA, Magyar, Veneziano et 78 personnes aiment ça – J'aime – 8 commentaires  
-**USA da HERO **ankor ?  
Il y a 49 minutes – 0 personnes aiment ça - J'aime  
-**Veneziano d'Italia **Ve~  
Il y a 48 minutes – 3 personnes aiment ça –J'aime  
-**Российская Федерация **Da, c'est une bonne nouvelle, vous n'allez faire qu'un, non ?  
Il y a 47 minutes – 1 personne aime ça – J'aime  
-**Nihon San **Je suppose que je dois vous féliciter. Je vous félicite.  
Il y a 46 minutes – 5 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Україна Ще Не Вмерла **Oh, jsios sid heuderdhyusue pouszr vousf !  
Il y a 45 minutes – 1 personne aime ça – J'aime  
-**Magyar Köztársaság **J'aime j'aime j'aime ! Les feux de l'amour ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, alors ?  
Il y a 45 minutes – 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**France der Don Juan **Aah, en fait, ce matin on s'est réveillés dans le même lit, j'ai mit « en couple », mais ça ne lui a pas plu, j'ai dû mettre « célibataire », mais quand il a eu le dos tourné, j'ai mit que « c'est compliqué », et au final, il a commencé à me hurler dessus et je l'ai demandé en mariage.  
Il y a 43 minutes – 16 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Österreich Republik **La demande en mariage pour calmer quelqu'un, j'ai déjà essayé. C'est bien sur le coup, mais à long terme ça apporte encore plus de soucis.  
Il y a 41 minutes – 34 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**Slovenská Republika, Slovenija Republika, Sesel Repiblik, Ultamiya Republic **et 156 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe **Krb Chrbát.**

**Беларусь Республика - ****Российская Федерация  
**Accepte ma demande de mariage sur Facebook, grand frère…  
Il y a 50 minutes – USA aime ça – J'aime – 0 commentaires

**Preußen der Awesome -**** USA da HERO  
**Amérique, ou le mec qui aime tous ce qu'on poste sur FB :D  
Il y a 45 minutes – USA aime ça – J'aime – 2 commentaires  
**-USA da HERO **héhé fo bi1 ke kelk1 le face sinon on ce sans sent ami :D :) :O  
Il y a 44 minutes – 3 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Canada le terrible **Moron.  
Il y a minutes – 0 personnes aiment ça

**Nihon San,** **Türkiye Cumhuriyeti **et **Hellas Super-Chat **apparaissent dans la vidéo **DA AWESOMEST DDR EVA ! **de **Danmark Kongeriget.  
**Il y a 38 minutes – Magyar, Preußen, France et 34 personnes aiment ça - 8 commentaires  
-**Magyar Köztársaság **OH MON DIEU. J'ai JAMAIS vu des gens jouer aussi bien à Dance Dance Revolution. Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu, des hommes qui agitaient leur boule dessus.  
Il y a 33 minutes – 7 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Danmark Kongeriget e**nfin, des gens… turquie se fait lamentablement explosé. mais j'avoue c'est étrange. je veux dire, japon l'otaku, ça m'étone pas, mais Grèce ? quant on lui a dis ke c'été à son tour de shaker son booty avec japon, on penser qu'ont aller pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule mais PUTAIN ILS ONT FAIT UN PERFECT EN DIFFICULTE MAX CES BATARDS  
Il y a 31 minutes – 8 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Magyar Köztársaság **DE TOUTE FACON CA SE VOIT TRES BIEN QU'ILS SONT HABITUES A « TRAVAILLER » EN EQUIPE SI TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE  
Il y a 30 minutes – 13 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Türkiye Cumhuriyeti **C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX ! Japon ne « travaille » PAS en équipe avec GRECE, et ne « travaillera » PAS en équipe avec lui tant que je suis vivant !  
Il y a 29 minutes – 7 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Hellas Super-Chat **Si.  
Il y a 25 minutes – 8 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Nihon San **S'il vous plaît, ça devient gênant… Pourrions-nous changer de sujet ?  
Il y a 25 minutes – 0 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**USA da HERO **mwa ge trouv ke cé 1 bon sujé 2 convérçassion  
Il y a 24 minutes – 5 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Magyar Köztársaság **Oui mais toi tu es un bon petit.  
Il y a 24 minutes – 7 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**España de la Tomate  
**Papiers et boulot : terminé ! C'est partit pour s'amuser un peu… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Il y a 15 minutes – Belgique, Romano, Veneziano et 2 autres personnes aiment ça – J'aime - commentaires  
-**France der Don Juan **Honhonhon… Uno ou Scrabble ?  
Il y a 14 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Preußen der Awesome **Tu sous entend qu'Espagne serais foutu de faire autre chose que du Uno ?  
Il y a 13 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**France der Don Juan **Bien sûr que non.C'était pour lui donner espoir quant au fait que je crois qu'il a une vie sexuelle épanouie.  
Il y a 12 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**España de la Tomate **Bande de vilains…  
Il y a 11 minutes – 145 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**România Dracula **est désormais ami avec **Babat VIII  
**Il y a 10 minutes – 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**Kumajirou the Pooh** Vas-y, OU-RS représente, je suis la caïra des meetings, je rappe rappe rappe, râpe le gruyère. Je suis un ours sans loi ni foie, à cause des litres de vodka que je bois, je suis un ours sans Dieu ni maître. Yo.

Il y a 15 secondes – 1783 personnes aiment ça – J'aime – 671 commentaires

* * *

Héhé

Excusez la mise en forme, bien entendu tout a sauté. La moitié des symboles passent pas et les chiffres en dessous de 10 dans les "Il y a XX heures/minutes" non plus pour une obscure raison

laquelle

personne en sait.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

merci merci merci merci pour tout le feedback ! Je vous nems

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous vous êtes bien pété la panse avec du foie gras (ou du... soja... si vous êtes végétarien)

Perso moi oui, en plus je pars demain (enfin toute à l'heure...) à Berlin chez une amie hetalienne  
et on va bouffer des kebabs

Enfin bref, je serais de retour que le 30, du coup je pourrais pas vous répondre avant !

Voici la liste tant demandé des pseudos que j'ai oubliée la fois d'avant comme une beuh... je mets que les vraiment pas callants au passage si il en manque demandez

Российская Федерация (Russie); Suomen Tasavalta (Finlande); Беларусь Республика (Biélorussie); Україна Ще Не Вмерла (Ukraine); Magyar Köztársaság (Hongrie); Nihon san (Japon); Eesti Vabariik (estonie); Österreich Republik (Autriche); Nederlanden Koninkrijk (Pays-Bas); Sesel Repiblik (Seychelles); Yisrael Medinat (Israël); Česká Republika (Rep. Tchèque); Slovenská Republika (Slovaquie); Slovenija Republika (Slovénie); Srbija the Niger of the Street (Serbie); Crna Gora (Monténégro); Makedonija Vodka (Macédoine)

* * *

**Türkiye Cumhuriyeti**, **Egypte Masr, Filastin Dawlat, Arabiyat as-Saudiyat,** et 28 autres ont rejoint le groupe **Moi en soirée je bois de l'eau**.

**España de la Tomate**  
gros bisous à mes chéris ! **Romano d'Italia, Belgique a la Frite  
**Il y a 04 heures - Belgique, France, Magyar et 3 autres personnes aiment ça – J'aime - 8 commentaires  
-**Belgique a la Frite** bisou mon churros~  
Il y a 04 heures - 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Romano d'Italia **Va te faire foutre enculé~  
Il y a 04 heures - 85 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**España de la Tomate** justement j'ai le temps ce soir RDV chez moi  
Il y a 04 heures - 8 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Belgique a la Frite** :o on a déjà été chez toi la dernière fois  
Il y a 04 heures - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**España de la Tomate** la dernière fois ne compte pas il s'était pas passé grand-chose à cause d'un certain Italien qui n'arrivait pas se lever et avait fermé sa porte arrière  
Il y a 04 heures - 14 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Romano d'Italia** MAIS TG TOI J'TE CROISE J'TE BUTE  
Il y a 04 heures - 56 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Veneziano d'Italia ** romano je te l'ai déjà dit que si tu faisais pas plus d'efforts pour te lever le matin ça allait te causer des problèmes  
Il y a 04 heures - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Belgique a la Frite** c'est pas ce genre de "lever", Feli...  
Il y a 04 heures - 78 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**England the Magical Unicorn **a ajouté une photo.  
Il y a 03 heures – USA, Magyar, España et 2 autres aiment ça  
-**España de la Tomate **Oh, ton chat est trop mignon avec un chapeau et un monocle!  
Il y a 03 heures – 2 personnes aiment ça  
-**France der Don Juan **Hey, ça ne serait pas le chapeau et le monocle que t'as l'habitude de mettre sur Willy Wanker ?  
Il y a 03 heures – 6 personnes aiment ça

**New-Zealand Aotearoa - Carlito le Mouton  
**Hey Carlito notre dernière mission était nickel, merci de m'avoir couvert quand on s'est fait tirer dessus ! La prochaine fois on arrivera à éliminer ces connards de Canards en Plastique !  
Il y a 02 heures - USA, Australia, Suomi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça – J'aime - commentaires  
-**England the Magical Unicorn** What what what. Nouvelle-Zélande c'est quoi cette histoire.  
Il y a 02 heures - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Australia Crocodile** wow kiwi tu fais encore des missions avec ton mouton c'est la classe j'aimerais bien être agent secret comme vous mais moi et Jet on se contente d'etre aventuriers c'est cool aussi en plus des fois Barny viens aussi  
Il y a 02 heures - 3 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Jean-Ethan le Caïman** Terriblekoala ouai on a tué dé gens la dernier fois ct cool  
Il y a 02 heures - 89 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-** Barnabé le Koala **Oui, personnellement j'apprécie**.  
**Il y a 02 heures - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**England the Magical Unicorn** WOW WOW WOW CALM YOUR TITS WTFBH  
Il y a 02 heures - 5 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-** Carlito le Mouton **sérieux nz tu decones la  
Il y a 02 heures - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**USA da HERO  
**h3y i sp34k l33t n0  
Il y a 02 heures – Preußen et Danmark aiment ça – J'aime - 1 commentaire  
**-England the Magical Unicorn **My God. No. T'as bu quoi, Amérique ?  
Il y a 02 heures - 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-USA da Hero **n0n tu c0pr3n p4 v13u c3t c3 k3 j3 su1  
Il y a 02 heures - 6 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**- England the Magical Unicorn **je te déshérite  
Il y a 02 heures - 45 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-USA da Hero **tu m4 d3j4 d3s3r1y3 4pr3 tw1l1ght  
Il y a 02 heures - 64 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**- England the Magical Unicorn **dans ce cas je t'abandonne dans un champ  
Il y a 02 heures - 75 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**Sealand the Best Pays Ever - Ladonia the Best Pays Ever  
**un de nous et de trop  
Il y a 58 minutes – USA aime ça – J'aime - 16 commentaires  
**-Wy Pencil **Oh mon Dieu vous allez pas commencer tous les deux**  
**Il y a 57 minutes - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Ladonia the Best Pays Ever **J'existais bien avant toi ! TU changes de nom !  
Il y a 57 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sealand the Best Pays Ever **arrete de déconner j'existe depuis 70 ans moi Môssieu  
Il y a 56 minutes - 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Ladonia the Best Pays Ever **ah ouais ? En attends qui a plus de citoyens ?  
Il y a 55 minutes - 3 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sealand the Best Pays Ever **Allemagne m'a reconnu comme un pays !  
Il y a 54 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Ladonia the Best Pays Ever **et ta mère  
Il y a 54 minutes - 458 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Suomen Tasavalta **nop, Suède ne reconnait ni l'un ni l'autre et c'est pas prêt de changer si vous continuez d'agir comme des gamins  
Il y a 53 minutes - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Seborga BG à plein temps **Oui, écoutez la voie de la sagesse pour une fois, c'est pas le moment de s'engueuler on a du pain sur la planche  
Il y a 52 minutes - 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Suomen Tasavalta **« Voix de la sagesse » ? Oh, charmeur. Je suis marié tu sais.  
Il y a 51 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Seborga BG à plein temps **Merde, mes techniques marchent que sur les gens qui veulent pas de moi :/  
Il y a 49 minutes - 6 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Suomen Tasavalta **T'inquiète pas un jour tu sortira du célibat  
Il y a 48 minutes - 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sealand the Best Pays Ever **si vous pouviez éviter de chiner sur ce post de la plus haute importance s'il voUS PLAIT  
Il y a 47 minutes - 6 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Ladonia the Best Pays Ever **je vais balancer  
Il y a 46 minutes - 7 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sealand the Best Pays Ever **tu sais rien faire d'autre  
Il y a 45 minutes - 14 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Ladonia the Best Pays Ever **pauvre connard  
Il y a 44 minutes - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Suomen Tasavalta **je vais les vendre  
Il y a 42 minutes - 23 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**Yisrael Medinat,** **Türkiye Cumhuriyeti**, **Egypte Masr, Filastin Dawlat** et 32 autres ont rejoint le groupe **Le cochon c'est pour les cons**.

**Danmark Kongeriget**-**Sverige Konungariket**  
wow jonre suede il a FB maintenan  
Il y a 35 minutes –Danmark aime ça – J'aime - commentaires  
**-Danmark Kongeriget** après suede qui sait pas parler et suede qui sais pas ecrire voila qu'ont vas avoir droit a suede qui saix pas taper  
Il y a 35 minutes - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sverige Konungariket** Pardon ? Je ne saurais pas taper ? Je te prierais de bien vouloir vérifier tes informations avant de raconter des inepties pareilles. Car oui, ce sont des inepties, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de juger les gens selon leur... Afficher davantage  
Il y a 35 minutes - 45 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Danmark Kongeriget** wow  
Il y a 32 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Danmark Kongeriget** calm yo tits  
Il y a 32 minutes - 45 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Danmark Kongeriget** finlande il est toujourt aussi chian  
Il y a 31 minutes - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Suomen Tasavalta **t'as pas idée  
Il y a 29 minutes - 21 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**USA da Hero**  
_Erreur STOP_.  
"0x0000001D (0x000E00E0, 0XF83207D0, 0XF83204D0, OXF46E9F4F)".  
NO_SPIN_LOCK_AVAILABLE. 0X510048 XXXH02271 H41L S4T4N X0056  
Il y a 35 minutes – J'aime - 5 commentaires  
**-Preußen der Awesome **WTF  
Il y a 35 minutes - 3 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-Eesti Vabariik **WTF  
Il y a 35 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-Sverige Konungariket **Puis-je te demander quel est ton problème de façon plus précise ? De sorte que l'on puisse t'aider de façon productive. Juste copier/coller le message d'erreur nous est inutile, il nous faudrait un contexte plus complet : dans quelles conditions l'as tu reçu ? Quel est ton système d'exploitation et ton… Afficher davantage**  
**Il y a 35 minutes - 1 personne aiment ça – J'aime**  
- РоссийскаяФедерация**WTF**  
**Il y a 35 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-España de la Tomate** si meme ceux ki touche en info son perdu on est mort  
Il y a 33 minutes – 145 personnes aiment ça – J'aime

**Veneziano d'Italia  
**Quel est le pire cadeau que vous ayez jamais reçu?  
Il y a 29 minutes – New-Zealand, Belgique, Österreich et 8 autres personnes aiment ça – J'aime - 11 commentaires  
**-Deutschland Bundesrepublik **Toi.  
Il y a 28 minutes - 11 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-Romano d'Italia **Toi.  
Il y a 28 minutes - 11 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-УкраїнаЩеНеВмерла**Un soutien-gorge 95E  
Il y a 27 minutes - 123 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
- Magyar Köztársaság **… Et quel est le problème Ukraine ?  
Il y a 26 minutes - 3 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-УкраїнаЩеНеВмерла**Je fais du 110 H  
Il y a 25 minutes - 875 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Belgique a la Frite **France m'a offert une étoile dorée et y'avait écrit en Comic Sans dessus « You tried » et il avait collé une frite  
Il y a 25 minutes - 63 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-New-Zealand Aotearoa **quelqu'un m'a offert une set de petits soldats en plombs et la voiture de barbie parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer mon genre  
Il y a 24 minutes - 41 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Österreich Republik **Ma vie.  
Il y a 23 minutes - 1456 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Preußen der Awesome **Un vieux paquet de céréales  
Il y a 22 minutes - 423 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-România Dracula **Un lisseur. Babat l'a utilisé et elle est morte brûlée  
Il y a 21 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-Bălgaria Republika **Le lisseur de Roumanie. C'est moi qui ait dû récupérer le cadavre de Babat.  
Il y a 19 minutes - 45 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**  
**

**USA da Hero**  
HAHAHA ENFIN REUSSI  
Amérique aujourd'hui, le reste du monde demain. Tremblez !  
Il y a 15 minutes – J'aime - 5 commentaires  
-**England the Magical Unicorn **America what the actual fuck  
Il y a 14 minutes - 54 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-France der Don Juan **Angleterre, ne t'approche pas trop… Je crois que ce n'est pas Amérique. Regarde, il ne fait aucune faute! Il s'est passé quelque chose, reste éloigné!  
Il y a 13 minutes - 23 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-England the Magical Unicorn **Quoi ? Mais s'il s'est passé quelque chose je dois être là pour lui, c'est mon fils mine de rien !  
Il y a 12 minutes - 4 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-Preußen der Awesome **AAAAAAAAAH AMERIQUE SES FAIT PIRATE  
Il y a 12 minutes - 23 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-Canada le Terrible **je lui avait dit de changer de mot de passe, « papillon » c'est pas sérieux  
Il y a minutes - personne aiment ça **  
-РоссийскаяФедерация**Il doit avoir un mot de passe de merde j'aimerai bien savoir que'est-ce que c'était un truc du genre « liberté » ou « papillon » je pense  
Il y a 10 minutes - 68 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Canada le Terrible **Vous me faîtes tous chier.  
Il y a minutes - personne aiment ça  
**-România Dracula **ON VA TOUS Y PASSER  
Il y a 10 minutes - 84 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Veneziano d'Italia **ROMANO DESOLE C'EST MOI QUI A CASSE TON VASE  
Il y a 10 minutes - 12 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Romano d'Italia **t'es mort  
Il y a 10 minutes - 16 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Veneziano d'Italia **MAIS IL ETAIT MOCHE  
Il y a 09 minutes - 65 personnes aiment ça – J'aime**  
-Deutschland Bundesrepublik **Oh putain je te jure que ça pas recommencer. Okay. Tout le monde se calme. C'est rien. Pas la peine de paniquer. Si Amérique s'est vraiment fait pirater, c'est qu'il avait un mot de passe de merde, hein ? Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. On va tous gentillement se poser, être heureux de s'être débarrassé de lui, et rien d'autre ne va se passer. Compris ?  
Il y a 08 minutes - 65 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Jean-Ethan le Caïman **Oui enfin bon ça fait un peu peur quand même  
Il y a 07 minutes - 142 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
-**Sverige Konungariket **Mais d'après les recherches qu'on vient de finir avec Estonie et Autriche il se serait fait craquer avec un logiciel et du matériel de pointe. On n'a pas pu remonter jusqu'à l'auteur, il a dû utiliser des proxys ou une IP mouvante, toujours est-il que si il a pu faire ça avec Amérique, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse de même avec nous. De plus, il a craqué l'intégralité de son ordinateur et a donc accès à tous les fichiers gouvernementaux… Afficher davantage  
Il y a 07 minutes - 2 personnes aiment ça – J'aime  
**-Deutschland Bundesrepublik **Ok,paniquons.  
Il y a 05 minutes - 210 personnes aiment ça – J'aime


End file.
